Esas extrañas costumbres muggles
by Luna Green
Summary: Es San Valentin y Ron tienen preparada una sorpresa en la fiesta de la sala común ¿cuál será? HHr, Onehsot


**Esas extrañas costumbres muggles**

Con la llegada de las celebraciones importantes Hogwarts se ponía patas arriba. Al día siguiente se celebraría San Valentín y, debido al peligro que les acechaba, los profesores habían decidido suspender la visita tradicional a Hogsmeade para sustituirla por fiestas hasta bien entrada la noche en las salas comunes.

En la sala común de Gryffindor el ambiente estaba muy animado con los preparativos de la fiesta, todos menos una persona que se encontraba en su habitual rincón rodeada de libros...

- Vamos Hermione... dentro de unas horas es San Valentín y tenemos carta blanca para organizar la mejor fiesta que Hogwarts haya vivido nunca - dijo un chico pelirrojo acercándose a la torre de libros.

- San Valentín es una fiesta estúpida Ron - contestó la chica sin dejar de escribir.

- Solo es estúpida para quien decide amargarse con los deberes - dijo Ron con una mueca divertida.

- Cuando dentro de dos días quieras que te ayude hablaremos de quien es el estúpido - cerró uno de sus libros con fuerza y lo dejó sobre la torre de manera que le impedía ver a su amigo.

Ron se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro miembro del trio, colgando corazones de color rojo sobre la chimenea.

- No hay quien aguante a Hermione el dia de San Valentín - gruñó el pelirrojo.

- Dirás cuando tiene trabajo por hacer - contestó Harry mientras seguía con su tarea.

- Lo que sea... el caso es que está insoportable ¡así cualquiera le pide una cita! - Harry se detuvo inmediatamente para mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Tú? ¿A Hermione? - preguntó el chico sin salir de su asombro.

- Bueno... no sé... es una chica... y ya sabes que no tengo tu irremediable poder de atracción sobre ellas - contestó el pelirrojo malhumorado.

- Creo que si Hermione llega a escuchar eso pensarías que su mal humor de ahora es alegría... - dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de tu amigo.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Yo solo quiero una cita para mañana por la noche y sabes que no me atrevo a pedírselo a nadie más.

- Tú verás lo que haces, solo espero que tengas más delicadeza que cuando se lo pediste para el baile de cuarto - miró a Hermione desde la distancia y apenas pudo distinguir su figura entre las torres de libros.

- ¿Y tú que? ¿No tienes pareja? - preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.

- No... este año prefiero pasar San Valentín solo - miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Ginny tonteaba con un chico de su curso y por un momento se arrepintió de haberla dejado el año anterior.

Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando, a todos les esperaba un gran día al amanecer y querían estar despejados. Harry se percató de que se había quedado solo, incluso Ron se había ido a dormir mientras él ultimaba algunos detalles de la decoración que le habían encargado algunas chicas. Pero en el mismo rincón de siempre tras una montaña de libros se seguía encontrando su amiga terminando alguna, sin duda, importante redacción.

- ¿No crees que deberías ir ya a descansar? Se ha ido todo el mundo - dijo el chico apoyándose en la mesa.

- Harry... ¿qué hora es? - preguntó la joven saliendo de una especie de estado de trance.

- Casi las dos de la mañana - contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Vaya... encontré un libro tan interesante que perdí la noción del tiempo - dijo a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa a su amigo - y tú ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Supongo que me pasó lo mismo que a ti, me encargaron decorar esto y no me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido a dormir - en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de guirnaldas, corazones y luces de colores.

- Te ha quedado muy... ¿bonito? - dijo con una expresión un tanto extraña.

- Tranquila Hermione, a mí también me parece una horterada pero creo que somos las únicas personas con alergia a San Valentín de los alrededores - ella rió ante el comentario de Harry.

- ¿Irás solo a la fiesta? - preguntó Hermione.

- Si, supongo que si - la expresión de Harry se volvió algo más sombría.

- Si quieres podemos ir juntos, yo tampoco tengo a nadie con quien ir - propuso Hermione con total naturalidad.

- Oh... vale... - contestó Harry automáticamente.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana - dijo alegremente - me voy a dormir ya, buenas noches Harry - y sin más subió por la escalera al cuarto de las chicas.

Harry se quedó solo en la sala común petrificado ¿Le había propuesto Hermione una cita y él había aceptado? ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Ron? ¿Por qué había aceptado? No era tan grave, era su mejor amiga y solo iban a ir juntos a una inocente fiesta de San Valentín ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Ron? Le había arruinado lo que él pensaba que iba a ser su única oportunidad de tener una cita en San Valentín, aunque estaba seguro de que a Hermione no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia ser la última opción, así que quizá le había salvado de una buena bronca.

Decidió no pensar más y se encaminó por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, se metió en la cama y tardó un buen rato en dormirse, en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse "una cita con Hermione, Ron va a matarme".

Amaneció un radiante 14 de febrero, sin clase y con comidas especiales en el comedor. Harry se despertó más tarde de lo normal al escuchar el alboroto que sus compañeros estaban montando abajo, le hubiera gustado dormir un par de horas más pero decidió que era hora de levantarse. En la sala común todo eran nervios por la fiesta que se celebraría en unas horas, ultimaban preparativos y parecía que todo el mundo se había olvidado de desayunar.

- Por fin bajas Harry - dijo Ron mientras agitaba un globo con forma de corazón.

- Eh... si... voy a bajar a desayunar - contestó Harry todavía bostezando.

- ¿A desayunar? Dirás a comer ¿o no has visto la hora que es? - dijo el pelirrojo riendo - bajaremos todos enseguida.

Parecía que había perdido la noción del tiempo también mientras dormía, suerte que ese día no tenían clase. Decidió bajar delante hasta el comedor pues su estómago ya pedía que lo alimentaran.

El gran comedor tenía una bonita decoración de San Valentín que nada tenía que ver con su recargada sala común, Harry se preguntó entonces si todas las salas comunes estarían decoradas igual que la de Gryffindor, aunque imaginó que la sala de Slytherin seguiría tan fria y gris como la recordaba del día que Ron y él bebieron poción multijugos.

- Buenos días Harry - escuchó una voz a su lado.

- Buenos días Hermione - saludó Harry.

- No has bajado a desayunar

- Me he quedado dormido, parece que la decoración de la sala me dejó más agotado de lo que creía - se excusó.

- Si... decorar algo como eso debe ser agotador - rió la joven.

Poco antes de empezar la comida especial de San Valentín se les unió el chico pelirrojo que parecía seguir ocupado con los adornos pomposos de la sala común.

- Harry - dijo Ron en voz baja - no te lo vas a creer... esta noche podrás besar a la chica que quieras, hemos llenado la sala común de esas cosas de la tradición muggle donde tienes que besarte cada san valentín.

- No sé de que me hablas Ron - admitió Harry también en voz baja.

- Oh Harry... te has adaptado tan bien al mundo mágico que olvidas las tradiciones muggles, no importa, ya lo verás - rió el pelirrojo - quizá podrías llevar allí a Ginny y os reconciliaríais - la cara de Harry volvió a entristecerse.

- Si... quizá podría hacerlo... - dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera de mesa.

- ¡Que comience el banquete! - fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de la profesora McGonagall, se habían perdido todo el discurso.

La comida se prolongó hasta bien entrada la tarde, después de eso repartirían las cartas de San Valentín y los chicos y chicas tendrían la última oportunidad para conseguir citas para sus fiestas que comenzarían a partir de las siete de la tarde. Ron se mostró nervioso durante toda la comida.

Una vez terminaron y todas la bandejas estuvieron limpias de los últimos postres y pasteles con forma de corazón estas volvieron a llenarse pero esta vez con algo muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, estaban llenas de tarjetas y de pequeños regalos para cada uno de los alumnos.

El plato de Harry llegó a desbordarse, era cierto lo que Ron decía de que tenía muchas admiradoras en el castillo y mientras iba cogiendo tarjetas los demás podían observar como muchas chicas lo miraban esperanzadas. Ron, por su parte, también recibió más regalos y tarjetas de los que se había imaginado, quizá no era su amigo el único que tenía éxito con las chicas. En la bandeja de Hermione estaban las dos típicas tarjetas de sus mejores amigos diciendo que era la mejor amiga que podían tener y una más que por alguna razón no quiso abrir delante de nadie, Harry pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció casi de inmediato.

El alboroto de la apertura de tarjetas y regalos iba cesando pero se iniciaba otro mucho mayor, los alumnos que todavía no tuvieran cita para la noche de San Valentín debían conseguirla.

- Escucha Hermione - empezó Ron torpemente - he pensado que... bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo... eres una chica y yo un chico y claro... podemos, en fin... si eres una chica pues...

- No te molestes Ron, ya tengo cita para esta noche y tú sigues siendo demasiado torpe intentando pedir que salga contigo - contestó Hermione enfadada y salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Has visto eso? - exclamó Ron

- Ya te lo advertí... - contestó Harry tranquilamente, en parte había dejado de sentirse culpable por aceptar la cita con Hermione porque ella hubiera rechazado a Ron de todos modos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Necesitamos conseguir una cita! - dijo Ron nervioso.

- La necesitas tú amigo, yo ya la tengo - admitió Harry algo nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué tú que?! ¿Qué hay de aquel "quiero pasar San Valentín solo"? - preguntó el pelirrojo acaloradamente.

- Lo siento Ron, alguien me propuso una cita y antes de darme cuenta había aceptado - contestó Harry algo avergonzado por su traición.

- Si, claro... ya veo lo que puedes contar con los amigos - Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar enfadado y sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que arrolló a una chica rubia de mirada perdida, Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas? - dijo el chico pagando con ella su enfado.

- Lo siento Ron, iba a hablar contigo y eres tú quien no miraba por donde iba - contestó tranquilamente - me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín. - La expresión de Ron cambió por completo.

- ¿Contigo? - se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar - vale, está bien... si vamos a la fiesta de Gryffindor.

- De acuerdo, allí estaré a las siete - aceptó la chica mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo.

Harry contempló la escena boquiabierto y después se dirigió a su habitación para empezar a arreglarse, la idea de darle una explicación a su amigo sobre lo de Hermione todavía rondaba por su cabeza.

Al parecer todos los chicos de la habitación de Harry habían conseguido pareja aquella noche, aunque solo Ron, Neville y él se quedaban en la fiesta de la sala común de Gryffindor, parece que no a todo el mundo le importaban los besos asegurados que prometía Ron con su técnica tradicional muggle. Dean y Seamus bajaron para ir a sus fiestas, Neville debía ir a recoger a su pareja misteriosa y Harry se quedó a solas con Ron durante unos minutos.

- Parece que al final has conseguido a tu cita ¿eh? - comenzó Harry - y ni siquiera has tenido que pedírselo.

- Si, aunque hubiera preferido ir con Hermione - admitió Ron - de todos modos intentaré besarla esta noche gracias a la tradición muggle.

- ¿Besar a Hermione? - Harry empezó a tragar saliva con dificultad.

- Supongo que es una idea que ronda por mi cabeza desde hace unos días... - Ron se puso ligeramente colorado y el sentimiento de culpa de Harry empezaba a asfixiarle - seguramente sea una tontería pero me gustaría besarla para comprobarlo.

- Ron yo... - Harry no sabía como empezar y decidió soltarlo todo de carrerilla - La pareja de Hermione en la fiesta soy yo - Ron se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Tú? - frunció el entrecejo - ¿Sabías que se lo quería pedir y se lo pediste primero?

- No, no, no - intentó justificarse Harry - fue un accidente, estabamos hablando de lo poco que nos gustaba San Valentín y sin darnos cuenta quedamos para esta noche, lo siento Ron yo no sabía que tú tuvieras esos planes, pensaba que la estabas dejando como última opción igual que aquella vez y además ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aceptaba la cita - dijo Harry rápidamente y casi sin respirar.

- Bueno, a fin de cuentas es tan amiga tuya como mia y es una simple fiesta, ya me enfadaré contigo cuando termine - Ron se calmó un poco - Pero ni se te ocurra acercarla a la táctica secreta de los muggles.-

- No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo...

Harry esperaba en la sala común a que su cita bajara del cuarto de las chicas, Ron había salido para esperar a Luna y suponía que no tardarían en volver. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Ginny estaba por allí con aquel chico de sexto al que tanto había llegado a detestar. Se fijó también en que el techo de la sala estaba cubierto por una lona blanca ¿sería esa la sorpresa de la que Ron le había hablado? No podía ver nada tradicionalmente muggle por allí. Detrás de él escuchó un murmullo de voces masculinas y miró hacia la escalera del cuarto de las chicas para ver el por qué de tanto alboroto, allí estaba Hermione bajando con un vestido rojo con falda vaporosa, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, liso y brillante, Harry no recordaba haberla visto nunca así.

- A veces es útil usar la poción alisadora - susurró cuando llegó junto a él.

- Estás muy guapa - dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Gracias Harry - pudo observar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, aunque pensó que podría ser cosa del vestido.

En ese momento Ron entró acompañado por Luna a la sala común, la chica iba muy guapa con un vestido rosa pálido, el pelo recogido en una trenza y sus particulares pendientes de rabanitos.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Ron - ¿que hacéis todos ahí parados? ¿esto es una fiesta o no? - con un movimiento de su varita la música empezó a sonar.

Todos bailaron menos Harry que llevaba sentado en el mismo sofá desde que había empezado la fiesta. Muchos chicos quisieron invitar a bailar a Hermione y él no se opuso ya que no le gustaba nada bailar delante de los demás, a pesar de eso no podía dejar de observar a su pareja de esa noche, a poca distancia de ella bailaban Ron y Luna. Cuando terminó la canción Hermione se acercó donde él estaba.

- ¿No te animas a bailar conmigo? - preguntó la chica sonriendo - Ron tiene una sorpresa para media noche.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta bailar - se excusó Harry.

- Llevo toda la noche preguntándome por qué te pedí una cita - confesó ella - no pensé que te pasarías toda la fiesta aquí sentado...

Un chico se acercó e invitó a Hermione a bailar, ella volvió a la pista bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que también se preguntaba por qué había aceptado la cita.

Estaban a punto de dar las 12, algunos de los alumnos más jóvenes hacía rato que se habían ido a la cama, Ron estaba ahora bailando con Hermione mientras Luna descansaba donde Harry había pasado toda la noche.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy aburrido - Luna le miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

- Muchas gracias Luna... - contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

- No hay de que - dijo la chica con naturalidad.

El reloj de la sala común empezó a sonar, Ron, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, soltó a Hermione rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Luna. Hermione le siguió algo enfadada por haberla dejado tirada en medio de la pista. Cuando sonó la última campanada la lona que cubría el techo desapareció y bajo ella había... ¿muérdago?. Ron se encontraba entonces entre las dos chicas debajo de un gran ramillete de muérdago.

- ¡Ahora os tengo que besar a las dos! - dijo el chico con la cara desencajada.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué nos tienes que besar Ron? - preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo! El muérdago, la tradición... dos personas deben besarse bajo el muérdago el día de San valentín - contestó Ron con nerviosismo.

- Ron... eso es el día de navidad - intervino Harry, ante eso la cara de Ron se puso del color de su pelo.

- Muy bien Ronald... deberías preguntar antes de hacer algo así - rió Hermione mientras se llevaba a Harry de allí dejando a un avergonzado Ron junto a Luna.

- Bueno... - comenzó Luna - todos en mi familia son magos... - se acercó a Ron hasta quedar los dos debajo del muérdago - yo me creo eso de que hay que besarse debajo del muérdago el día de San Valentín.

- Ya sabes que los muggles tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Harry y Hermione contemplaban la escena atónitos desde los sillones.

- Ron y Luna... pensaba que quería besar a otra persona esta noche - dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿A quien Harry? - preguntó Hermione.

- A una chica de clase, creo que ya no está - salvó la situación - ¿quieres que bailemos ahora?

- Casi todo el mundo se ha ido a dormir...

- Precisamente por eso - Harry se levantó y ofreció su mano a la chica que la aceptó con una sonrisa, los dos se dirigieron a un rincón de la pista de baile.

Sonaba una canción lenta cuando el reloj de la sala común dio las dos, Harry miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que solo quedaban él y Hermione. Habían estado hablando y bailando durante casi dos horas.

- Parece que nos quedamos solos aquí como anoche - rió el chico - deberíamos ir a la cama.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione.

- Ca... cada uno a la su... suya - se apresuró a decir el chico torpemente.

- Ya lo sé - rió ella - es divertido ver como te pones nervioso - solo esta canción - pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Él no supo como reaccionar y notó como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse.

- Harry... relájate - susurró Hermione levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, él esquivó su mirada - ¿qué te ocurre? Hace rato que Ginny se fue a acostar, ya no tienes que estar tenso.

¿Ginny? Se había olvidado de Ginny desde que vio a Hermione bajando las escaleras.

- Te aseguro que no te entiendo, te invité a la fiesta para que no estuvieras todo el rato sentado en el sofá mirando a Ginny y su nuevo novio, pero no ha servido de nada porque es precisamente lo que has hecho, después de cuatro horas he conseguido que te olvides de que ella estaba aquí tonteando con el otro chico delante de tus narices y cuando te has dado cuenta de que no estaba...

- No era a ella a quien miraba - interrumpió Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Como dices?

- Que no la miraba a ella - dijo mirando hacia otro lado - te miraba a ti...

- ¿A... a mí? - la chica estaba sorprendida.

De repente Harry la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta unos pasos más allá de donde estaban, se giró y sin previo aviso la besó, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. A los pocos segundos Harry se apartó de ella algo avergonzado y señaló el ramillete de muérdago colgando del techo.

- Es... la tradición - dijo.

- E... eso es el día de navidad - contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras...

- No estoy enfadada, solo que era mi primer beso y no ha sido como lo imaginaba... - dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, hubiera apostado que el primer beso de Hermione había sido con Víctor Krum tres años antes y en cambio se lo acababa de dar él hacía escasos minutos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Dime que no me has besado solo porque has visto a Ginny besar a ese chico - dijo ella volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

- No... - Hermione le miró con incredulidad - en serio... desde que te vi bajar las escaleras me olvidé de que Ginny estaba aquí - admitió Harry acercándose a ella.

- Entonces quizá el segundo beso sea mejor que el primero - se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry, él la rodeo con sus brazos y volvieron a perder la noción del tiempo.

FIN

Primer fanfic que publico aquí, es algo viejo, era una historia de san valentin que escribí en el descanso que me tomé de un fanfic mucho más largo que estoy escribiendo. No me convence mucho porque no me gustan los diálogos eternos y se nota que estaba bloqueada para escribir. Pero bueno, como presentación no está tan mal, al menos se nota cual es mi pareja favorita ¿verdad? Lo peor es que no se me dan bien las escenas románticas... Harry Potter no es una novela rosa aunque a veces nos empeñemos en creerlo.

Seguiré publicando cositas por aquí, espero que algunas estén mejor escritas que esto, tengo que ir seleccionando.

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Luna


End file.
